


Stupid Girl

by SavageDarling



Series: Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ethel accepts that she just might like Mildred, F/F, Felicity is such a sweetheart and deserves the world, Felicity loves everyone, Gay, Multi, SO GAY, Useless Lesbians, everything is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Mildred talks to Maud about what happened between her and Enid. Then Ms. Pentangle arrives. Mildred and Ethel move forward in their relationship, as do Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom. Felicity is just being a sweetheart to everyone.





	Stupid Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So you should probably read Ponytails and Potions before reading this for some background. I can't believe how much I've written for this specific thing in a week, or the fandom as a total.

“Ms. Pentangle’s here!” Felicity comes running into Mildred’s room crashing the door open. She’s practically squealing and Maud and Mildred just roll their eyes as Felicity hugs them both before running back out of the room. 

“You want to talk about it?” Mildred asks running her hand along Tabby’s back. 

“I don’t have anything to talk about.” Maud says back, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Mildred just shakes her head. “And I’ve never blown up the potions lab. Don’t say things that obviously aren’t true.” 

Maud huffs and says. “I can’t talk about it with you Millie. Trust me I want to but I can’t because it’s about you and Enid keeps-“ Maud clamps a hand over her mouth.

Mildred motions her hand, “No keep going Maud, I want to know. You can talk to me.” 

“Mildred. I can’t.” The words come slowly and they almost sound like a warning to Mildred. Like if she keeps asking Maud is going to break and she can’t afford to. 

“Fine Maud, but you know I’ll just go ask Enid.” Mildred cocks an eyebrow. She throws the words out there like an ultimatum and Maud caves so fast.

Maud starts shaking her head and uncrosses her arms. Her hands fall into her lap. “I’m not going to let Enid be the one to tell you what’s going on. She’d probably muck the whole thing up.” 

“Muck what up?” Mildred asks. 

“I told Enid that I might, well, you know. I told Enid what you told Ethel. Sort of.” Maud spits the words out choppily. Her voice is hesitant and meek. 

Maud sits there a minute and takes in the information. She smiles at the idea of her two best friends together and finds that she really, really likes the idea. “When did you tell her?” Mildred asks.

Maud twists her hands together and mumbles, “Two months ago.” 

“Two months ago!” Mildred practically shouts. Maud gives her that look that just says ‘seriously’. “Sorry. What did she say back?” 

Maud takes a couple deep breaths. “She basically told me that if I was going to date her I had to be sure that I like her. Not just maybe like her. Then she walked away and yesterday was kind of the first time we’ve talked about it since.”

“So do you like her, you know, for sure?” Mildred smiles cheekily. “Cause if you do that’d be pretty cool with me.” 

“I think I do.” Maud says, looking down. “How did you know with Ethel?”

Mildred smiles even bigger then. “Oh that was easy. I got hit square in the chest with magic for her and she caught me. Pretty sure sign you love someone.” 

Maud and Mildred start giggling helplessly before Maud says, “I don’t love Enid but I think I could. I’m just afraid we’re too different. I mean I imagine a future where I settle down and get married and Enid’s so…”

“Wild?” Mildred cuts in. 

“Yes wild and I don’t want anything to come between you and Enid or me and you Millie. If something ever went wrong you’d have to choose and I don’t want to put that on you.” Maud stammers on all her sentences because they’re coming out so fast, to fast. 

“Maud, you serious?” Mildred asks. “You and Enid fight all the time now and I don’t have to pick sides. I told you, you’re both my best friends in the whole world. Don’t do anything stupid and I won’t have to even think of choosing. Now I think you’ve got someone to go talk to about all of this.”

 

Maud leaves and Mildred is left thinking about everything that’s just happened. She starts making her way to the front of the school where she is sure a crowd of girls is gathered around Ms. Pentangle. She’s right. There are girls all around and Ms. Pentangle is just landing when Mildred walks outside the school. Felicity is in the crowd and she grabs Mildred’s hand and drags her to the front. 

“Hello to everyone,” Ms. Pentangle says and she walks over to the girls. She says hello to a couple girls before standing in front of Mildred and Felicity.

“He-He-Hello Ms. Pentangle,” Felicity stammers out and she’s still holding Mildred’s hand with a death grip. 

“Well met Felicity. I see you’ve gotten our busy Mildred away to say hello to me. Thank you for that.” She gives Mildred that smile and Mildred loves it. Finally, and for what Mildred realizes is the first time, Ms. Pentangle removes her left hand from under her right. 

Felicity gasps, “Is that a ring? Are you engaged? Wait Ms. Hardbroom is wearing a ring too. It looks just like yours I swear it does.” Felicity gasps again and starts to ask, “Are you and-“ She doesn’t finish her sentence.

Mildred yanks hard on Felicity’s hand and Felicity gets the idea. There are murmurs amongst the girls behind them though. Many girls ask around the same questions that Felicity had just said rather quickly. “Its good to see you Ms. Pentangle but maybe we can talk later.” Mildred turns her head to look slightly behind her at the entrance to the school where Ms. Hardbroom is standing in the shadows. 

“I think you’re right Mildred. As usual.” Ms. Pentangle whispers the words before saying goodbye to the students and making her way to Ms. Hardbroom. 

Mildred sees Ethel in the crowd of girls a little farther back. “Hey Felicity I’ve got to go. Talk to you later?” Felicity just sighs, releasing Mildred’s hand. 

Mildred starts to walk towards Ethel as the crowd disperses but Ethel just starts walking away from her and the castle. Mildred glances furtively around as the other girls whisper about Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom. No one’s looking or standing anywhere near her so she starts jogging to catch up with Ethel. 

Ethel walks a bit faster around the side of the school. “Ethel! Wait for me please,” Mildred calls out at Ethel disappears around the side of the school. 

She doesn’t come back. Mildred rounds the corner and doesn’t see Ethel when a hand wraps around her wrist and yanks hard. She almost falls when she’s turned around to face Ethel. Ethel’s one hand still on her wrist and the other wrapped around her waist they’re facing each other in the shadow of the school. 

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and whispers, “Ethel,” like it’s a question. 

Ethel lets go of Mildred’s wrist. “You told me to ask you Mildred. So I’m asking.” 

Mildred puts her hands on either side of Ethel’s face and kisses her like she won’t ever be able to do it again. Ethel kisses her back full forced. When they pull apart, because Mildred needs to breath, her face is in awe of just how good Ethel is at kissing. 

Mildred rests her head against Ethel’s and breathes in the smell of roses. “I need to ask you something.”

Ethel whispers “Go on with it then.”

Mildred chuckles. “You’re always so impatient.”

“I know.” Ethel responds with an eye roll, arms still wrapped tightly around Mildred’s waist. 

“I know I told you to ask to kiss me so I’m wondering if I can ask you for something. When we’re together,” Mildred says the words slowly, “like in front of people or in groups, I want to know if I can ask you to hold my hand.” 

Ethel takes a breath. “I won’t always say yes Mildred.” 

“I know you won’t want people to know that you’re dating a screw up like me. I know that public displays of affection upset you. I’m not asking for the world Ethel, I’m just asking you to say yes sometimes, to hold my hand every now and again.” Mildred waits for Ethel to respond and when she doesn’t Mildred continues. “I can feel your magic when I hold your hands. I like the way it feels under my fingers. It calms me.” 

Ethel removes a hand from Mildred’s back and sets it on top of Mildred’s hand, which rests on her shoulder. “Just give me time.”

“I just want people to know I’m with you and not someone else.” Mildred says the words without thinking about what they mean and Ethel’s head snaps up.

There’s fire in her eyes and her hands both move to the sides of Mildred’s waist. “What do you mean someone else?” Ethel’s magic is crackling against Mildred’s dress. 

“Ethel,” she pleads, “take a breath. What does it matter what other people think? You and I both know I like you.” Mildred is doing her best. She even moves a hand to Ethel’s face and rubs a thumb against her cheek but Ethel is not listening.

“I asked you a question Mildred. I would appreciate an answer at some point.” Ethel practically bites the words out. 

“They think I’m dating Felicity, Ethel. It’s not a big deal. It isn’t true.” She hopes the words will calm Ethel. They do not.

Ethel grabs Mildred’s hand and storms off toward the castle with her in tow. When they reach the courtyard in front of the castle there are still girls milling around, many of whom are in their year. They all sort of glance at her and Ethel, who stops mid stride. 

Ethel turns to face her. “Mildred,” Ethel says.

Mildred just shakes her head and whispers, “Ethel, if you ask it you better mean it.” It’s a warning and they both know it.

Ethel shakes her head and says. “I’m trying to make a grand gesture here you silly witch. Mildred, I’m asking.” 

Mildred knows what Ethel is asking and she hasn’t said no, thinks she might not ever say no, so she intertwines their fingers and puts her other hand on Ethel’s cheek. She kisses Ethel Hallow right there in front of what must be at least 20 witches. It’s short and chaste but it earns an auditory gasp from at least three people, a “yes Mildred,” from Felicity, and Beatrix Beasley passing Jasmine Fellows five pounds. 

Mildred pulls back and blushes profusely. She’s glad to see she isn’t the only one. Suddenly a loud cheer comes from somewhere and a familiar voice saying, “I’m so proud of you Mildred Hubble.” She looks up to see Ms. Pentangle yelling out of an open window. 

Mildred thinks it’s probably Ms. Hardbroom’s window and waves to her. “Thank you,” is all she can think to yell back. Then a hand snakes its way around her wrist and is pulling her back away from the window, which closes rather abruptly. 

Mildred and Ethel spend the next couple of hours together in Mildred’s room talking about everything and nothing. Ethel lets her hair down and Mildred brushes it dozens of times. Lunch rolls around and Mildred goes to eat while Ethel works on some extra preparation for Ms. Hardbroom’s potions class. 

Mildred goes to Maud’s room to get her for lunch but when she knocks there’s no answer and when she opens the door there’s no one inside. So she tries Enid’s door. She knocks but no luck. She’s about to walk away when she here’s someone snoring. She opens the door slowly, so as not to wake up whoever is sleeping. 

She isn’t ready for a lot of things but she especially isn’t ready to see Enid curled up against Maud. Maud’s arm tossed over Enid’s waist. The two of them are sleeping and a smile spreads across Mildred’s face. She makes the choice not to wake them. They’ll all talk later, and so Mildred makes her way to the dining hall to get some food.

When she gets there Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle are sitting at the teacher’s table next to each other. Trying to play off what everyone already knows. Ms. Pentangle only really came here today to see one person, her person, their Ms. Hardbroom. It’s evident in the way that Ms. Hardbroom can not help but smile, ever so slightly, in the way Ms. Pentangle keeps whispering things under her breath so that only Ms. Hardbroom can hear, and in the way that Ms. Cackle just keeps shaking her head in that way. 

Mildred makes her way to the teacher’s table and addresses Ms. Hardbroom first. “Ms. Hardbroom, I’d like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I didn’t know what happened was going to happen, honest.” Mildred says the words and rocks on her heels. She twists one of her braids between her hands. 

Ms. Hardbroom raises an eyebrow and Ms. Pentangle looks like she’s holding something back. “Very well Mildred Hubble. No need for excuses either, just make sure that it never happens again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ms. Hardbroom,” Mildred says quickly. Then Ms. Pentangle giggles, like a schoolgirl. Ms. Pentangle giggles and Mildred can’t help but smile at it. 

“Oh Mildred,” Ms. Pentangle says, “Two can play at that game.” Mildred has no idea what it means. Thinks she’ll find out before Ms. Pentangle leaves tomorrow. “Have a wonderful day darling and tell Ethel I said hello when you see her.” 

Mildred can’t stop smiling the whole weekend. She spends time with Felicity who keeps going on about Ms. Pentangle, she spends time with Enid and Maud who won’t stop smiling at each other, and she spends most of her time with Ethel. They work on homework and potions. They ask each other questions, or rather Ethel keeps asking Mildred the same question, over and over again and Mildred never says no. They spend time in the potions lab and this time Ms. Hardbroom doesn’t walk in on them, Mildred knows it’s because she is to busy. 

It’s Sunday, late afternoon, and Ms. Pentangle is about to leave. Most of the school is standing outside to say goodbye. Even Ms. Hardbroom is there this time. 

“Ethel,” Mildred whispers. Ethel just glances at her. “Will you hold my hand?” It’s the first time she has asked the question in a public place. 

Ethel’s hand slowly slips into hers and their fingers intertwine. “If you insist,” Ethel grumbles. “But only for a short time.” Mildred doesn’t argue, she just smiles a little. 

Felicity comes to stand on the other side of Mildred. “Oh Mildred isn’t it just wonderful that Ms. Pentangle came to stay for the weekend. I do wish she could stay longer.” Felicity sighs and wraps an arm around Mildred’s. She goes to rest her head on Mildred’s shoulder but a glare shot at her from Ethel stops her mid movement. “Sorry Mildred. Sorry Ethel.”

“No worries Felicity.” Mildred smiles at her and Felicity blushes a little. “Maybe you should go say goodbye to Ms. Pentangle.” 

Felicity squealed and said, “Oh you’re right I should!” 

Ms. Pentangle spoke to Felicity quietly before bending down and giving her a hug. Felicity looked stunned. Then Ms. Pentangle stood up and turned to the group of girls. “I must be going now. My school won’t run itself.” She sent a wink in Ms. Hardbroom’s direction that Mildred quickly caught. 

“I wonder what she’s up to.” Mildred whispered to herself. 

Ethel cocked an eyebrow at her in question when Ms. Pentangle spoke again. “Before I go though I’d like to clear up any confusion about the ring I’m wearing so as to quell any conversations you feel you should have.” Ms. Pentangle turned and looked at Mildred before strutting towards Ms. Hardbroom who stood a little ways apart from the girls. 

When the two witches stood facing each other, Ms. Hardbroom with a look of utter confusion on her face, Ms. Pentangle put a hand on either side of Ms. Hardbroom’s face whispered something and kissed her. Mildred’s mouth dropped open. So this is what she’d meant by ‘two can play at this game.’ 

Mildred smiled then as Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom pulled back from a very intense kiss. Ms. Pentangle booped her on the nose before saying a quiet, “I love you Hecate, and I’d like the world to know it.” 

The girls applauded as Ms. Pentangle hopped up on her broom and flew away, leaving a very embarrassed Ms. Hardbroom behind. No one dared say anything to her about it but Mildred already knew the answer to all the questions the girls would have asked. 

Yes, Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle were in love. Yes, the rings they wore were from each other. Yes, Ms. Pentangle came to visit Ms. Hardbroom. No, Ms. Pentangle did not stay in a guest room-Mildred didn’t like to think about that answer though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with feedback and comments! Always make my day.


End file.
